


[Filk] A Little Like a Hero

by Wereflamingo



Series: Wereflamingo's Filks [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Canonical Child Abuse, Coldflash Mini Bang 2020, Feels, Filk, M/M, POV First Person, Retrospective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27895456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereflamingo/pseuds/Wereflamingo
Summary: Len looking back on his relationship with heroes, heroism, and one particular hero.A filk based on Más Guapa Que Cualquiera by Fito Páez and Joaquín Sabina, made for Coldflash Mini Bang 2020 for a fic by SliceOSunshine.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart
Series: Wereflamingo's Filks [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909240
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Coldflash Bang 2020





	[Filk] A Little Like a Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally made to accompany a fic by SliceOSunshine. Unfortunately Slice had to drop out of the bang, but they do still plan to post it when they can, and then I'll link it here. In case you see it before I do, the expected title of the fic is His Hero.
> 
> The lyrics were written by me, inspired by the sentiments, ideas, and language of Slice's fic.  
> The vocals are me, the backing track is a karaoke track. Check out the full original [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9NFCBoyckD0).
> 
> Dear Slice, thank you for inspiring me! I loved your interpretation of Len's motives, and I hope I managed to convey the spirit here. 
> 
> Dear mods, thank you for modding and being so patient! Every mod is a community hero.

A Little Like a Hero

When I was a child my father was no hero

Though he wore the blue they said would make him near one

They shook their heads and frowned but never saved me

From the bruises his hero beatings gave me

And when one day he broke my sister’s heart

There was no hero there to help

But they took him when he stole a precious gem

Went to prison for the only thing thing that counts

When I was a man a streak appeared from nowhere

Knocked me down and ruined my plans, I didn’t know how

He dared to claim the title of a hero

Chasing crime just for thrills and disappearing

So I showed him he was nothing but a fraud

That he can’t even protect his friends

But I saw that he was only just a kid

Truly caring for the lives of those he saved

And when one day my father came to haunt me

And subdued me by threatening my sister

I said I didn’t want to

Be saved, but he persisted

So while I knew that there wasn’t such a thing in existence

I’d have sworn that boy was almost, almost exactly like a hero

Though I let him down he said there’s still good in me

But I told him there was no hero within me

And yet I roamed the timestream with the legends

Trying to save a future fraying at the edges

Then we found out we were puppets led on strings

Just like everyone we loved

And my friend was gonna sacrifice his life

So I went and took his place

And when I was alone and I was waiting

And the Occulus exploded all around me

I cut my strings and hoped that

My hero would come to find me

‘Cause though there probably isn’t such a thing in existence

I’d become just a little, just a little like a hero

Just a little like a hero

Just a little like a hero

**Author's Note:**

> [ As always](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wereflamingo/profile), rerecords are welcome, including with adjustments if you want to make any (it could probably use some, tbh). Talk to me if you need the backing track, or if you just wanna talk about filk!


End file.
